


Late night Education

by EpicKillerOtis



Category: Undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKillerOtis/pseuds/EpicKillerOtis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Late night Education

Testing 123456


End file.
